Nothing is Real
by indigoblue3
Summary: Numbers weave in and out of our lives. When you think about it, they influence a lot of what we do or don't. There are lucky numbers, unlucky numbers, the numbers that we are born with, and die with. When Sky got the ingenious idea to go and search for a clue within these numbers, her fate changed. How else could she have ended up 50 some odd years in the past? Not ATU. Beatles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first actualy chapter Beatles fic. If you know what I mean..Anyodd, I don't want to make this too long, I just have to say that if you could review and tell me what you think..it would be much appreciated! Oh and the chapters will get longer in the future I just really wanted to post this tonight. Onward to the story! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the Beatles..but I own Sky! **

**Chapter 1- Get Back **

Numbers weave in and out of our lives. When you think about it, they influence a lot of what we do or don't. There are lucky numbers, unlucky numbers, the numbers that we are born with, and die with. They get branded onto us in the events of the past, just like a tattoo. I knew it was crazy, absolutely insane, but that didn't stop me from believing that maybe, just maybe, it was possible. You see what I was going to, or rather attempting to do, was transport myself back into the past. Yes, I know, you think I'm crazy now but just listen for a sec. My life isn't exactly what I had hoped it would turn out to be. Nothing is holding me back from trying this; no friends, no family, and no future. You'd think with a name like Sky Simmons, I was meant to be something or someone; a model, an actress, or a singer. Sadly, I knew the expectations were too great and I crumbled under the weight of them. So, here I am, nineteen and living all alone in the big city of New York, the girl with the red hair that managed to get tangled in an instant and hazel eyes that held a million secrets. The only thing that kept me going was him. John Lennon. A mystery even I could not figure out. Of course he was dead, long gone, but it felt like he was alive. His voice so frequently echoed the halls of my cramped apartment; his face was everywhere I turned. A few weeks ago I went to the famous building, where his life so unfairly ended. Standing in the exact spot he was when he died, I got chills. That was when I decided to do it, not just wish it would happen, but physical try and figure out a way to get to him. To prevent what should of never happened in the first place, to change the course of history.

When you think of your favorite Beatles song, Revolution 9 is probably not even on your list. I wouldn't even really consider it an actual song. Some wonder why the genius that is John Lennon would even create this, whatever you want to call it, and put it on the album. You see, John had an obsession with the number nine. If you didn't already know that. This was my first clue, the number nine, was it possible to somehow use this to get back to the time I so desired to be a part of? What did I have to lose? Absolutely nothing. Back to my plan, here I was riding on the number nine train; the date 9/09/09, the time 9:09, my iPod playing Revolution 9, nine small braids in my tangled hair, and carrying exactly nine items in my bag. Would anything happen? I didn't expect it, although a part of me hoped it would. _Number Nine. Number Nine. Number Nine. _The song played on; my hopes were fading. Then, suddenly, everything when black. I didn't know what was happening; all I heard was _Number Nine, Number Nine, Number Nine _still playing on my iPod.


	2. Chapter 2 Through the bathroom window

**Chapter 2: She Came in Through the Bathroom Window**

**A/N: Okay I tried to put a note on the first story but it decided to not want to work with me. Anyways, I will be short. Thank you for the reviews! You are all lovely and made me want to write more. I don't really like this chapter as much as the first. I am a perfectionist…it gets annoying at time..like now..but let me know what you think. Good or bad. I'll take both types criticism. Onward to the story**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Bealtes..thanks for reminding me of this tragedy! But I do own Sky..sort of..she has a mind of her own..**

My senses slowly were coming back to me. Everything hurt, and I mean everything! My vision was fuzzy, but I could make out a few shapes. There was a large couch that looked quite comfortable, making me regret lying on the cold, hard, floor. Next to the couch was a T.V. _Oh my god! That's no regular T.V! That's a T.V. from the sixties! It worked! I am a genius..whoopie! Wait. Where the hell am I exactly? _I noticed I still had my bag on me, containing all nine of my futuristic belongings. Thankfully my iPod did not disappear, and I put it back into the Guatemalan bag.

My body seemed to start to function properly again, so I lifted myself off the ground. _Okay so there's a kitchen, stairs to the left, and I appear to be in the living room. _Taking in my surroundings, I came to the realization that I was in a house. Where that house was, I had no clue. Hopefully, the people living here wouldn't mind my sudden drop by. _Hey, it's not every day you get a visitor from the future, right? _Walking around the small but cozy home, I decided to check to make sure I was, in fact, the only one in the house. Going up the stairs there was four doors. _Wait four...could that mean..._

I opened the door closest to me, inside was a bed, and other usual room furnishings. _Oh Sky, of course it's not their house. Time travel would never work out that perfectly. _Disappointed, I turned to go check the others but something in the corner caught my eye; a guitar. Sure, guitars are a common thing to own; everyone in this time probably owned one, but this was a very special guitar. It was his guitar. One I have seen many times in various videos of the Beatles performing in concerts and on shows. I didn't realize that I was gravitating towards it until suddenly I was standing right in front of it. My hand moved to touch the beautiful creation, but sanity got the better of me. _Sky what are you thinking? This is his guitar…you can't just drop into their house and touch John Lennon's fucking guitar! Remember all of the stories about how they hated people touching their instruments…especially Lennon, he had the worst temper out of all of them._

The temptation was too much for me to handle though. Playing guitar was one of the few things I was good at. I sang as well, but not in public. In public, people judge you. Sometimes they don't even judge you as a person, they judge who they think you are. So, I grabbed the guitar and strummed a few chords to the tune of Across the Universe, one of my favorite songs if I might add. This was all too surreal. Here I was Sky Simmons; the freak, the weirdo, the one no one wanted sitting on John Lennon's bed, playing his guitar, and singing a song that he hadn't even written yet.

The only thing that could possibly make this better was if he was here with me. And just like that, a voice turned my attention to the doorway. "Ello girlie, would yeh mind tellin' me how exactly you got into my room? I don't remember bringing you home last night." My head snapped to the door and there he was, looking as sexy as ever, John Lennon. _Okay Sky, play it cool, play it cool. You don't even know where you are and this might be your ticket to not ending up on the streets. Oh god. He really is him and I'm here! Ahhh! _I put his guitar down, carefully, and stood up from the bed. Facing him I replied, "Well, if I knew, I would tell you. But I don't so I can't. Sorry to disappoint." He smirked at this. "You gotta name then?" he asked, intrigued. "Sky, you know, like that blue thing that's always above you." I pointed up.

He grabbed my hand and brought it to those ever famous thin lips. "Pleasure to meet you m'dear." I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. He let my hand drop and turned to leave. _Seriously, some random girl is in your house and you don't even care? Typical Lennon. _Before leaving, he turned back, "I suppose you'll want to meet the rest of the boys," gesturing to my Beatles shirt, "c'mon their downstairs." _Holy crap! Was I actually going to meet the freaking Beatles? _I glanced down at my shirt; it was like the cover of With the Beatles. _Note to self, next time remember not to wear a Beatles shirt when attempting to time travel. _Thank god I didn't put on a Let it Be one. How confusing and complicated would that be to explain to them that this was what they would look like later in life. "Well, are ye coming?" My attention returned to the man in front of me. "Course." I replied following him out of his room.


	3. Chapter 3 I feel Fine

**Chapter 3: I Feel Fine**

**A/N: Hello lovely people…who probably hate me for updating so late...here is the next chapter. Not sure how many of you actually read this..I know I usually skip this and go straight to the story but I would just like to share that I lost my iPod at school and it had ALL my beatles music on it. I kind of feel like a chunk of my heart is missing…and now I can't listen to John, Paul, or George's beautiful voices…sorry Ringo..I love yah but you are not in this equation. Okay onward to the story! –Taylor**

Each step I took going down the stairs was one step closer to meeting them. The actual Beatles; not a tribute band full of wannabe Beatles, not just old man Paul or old man Ringo, but them. All four of them, alive and well, completely oblivious to the struggles and fights that would come in the years down the road.

As you imagine, all of it was overwhelming. Here I was, probably the only person in the world who has ever traveled back in time, in my favorite era, meeting the god damn Beatles. My thoughts were all over the place so I didn't realize that we had made it to the bottom of the stairs. John led me to the living room I had so fortunately dropped in earlier, that's when I saw all of them; Paul, sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette, George, eating a sandwich next to Paul on the couch, and Ringo, lying on the floor.

John cleared his throat and George looked up. We made eye contact and he began to speak with a mouthful of food, "Who's the bird Johnny?" Now all four sets of eyes were on me.

_Great! How am I going to explain this, I can't just tell them I'm from the future. No! They would never believe me…even if I did have proof…which I do…so maybe I should just be honest. No! I can't then they would ask questions. That can't happen! There is no fucking way I can resist John Lennon asking me questions about his and their futures..Ughhh! _John didn't wait for me to answer George's question. "This is Miss Sky!" he replied with a posh accent.

"Gear name." Ringo mumbled from the floor.

"Yes, well, how did she exactly get into our flat eh?" Paul questioned, looking me over as if he knew I was from another planet or something.

John attempted to answer, "Well Paulie, she never said. Why don't cha let her explain.."

Once again all four sets of eyes were on me. _Shit. What could I say?_

"Right, sorry, I realize I haven't said much. My name is Sky. I don't really know exactly how I wound up in here. As you can tell I am American…" I started to trail off not knowing what else would sound believable.

Paul shot back at me. "What are you doing in London then?"

"I came here on…vacation, because there was nothing holding me back…in America you know?"

His eyes softened at this, all he could manage to say was, "Oh."

"What are you wearing? Is that us on your shirt?" George asked, now done eating his sandwich.

Ringo's eyes lit up, "Look guys we're on a shirt!"

I glanced down at my Beatles shirt, high waisted denim shorts, and doc Martens. _I guess this isn't normal attire. Great, how do I explain the shirt?! _"This is what girls in America wear, and my friend designs t-shirts so that's how I got this." I pointed to the shirt. They nodded their heads in approval and relief washed over me.

"I guess you don't need an introduction then, since you already know who we are." Paul boldly stated.

"No, I know exactly who you all are. I don't live under a rock...you're the Beatles!"

A girlie scream came from John. "The Beatles, the Beatles, ahhhh!" he ran around the room.

"Shut it Lennon. Your ego is big enough!" I yelled at him, George and Ringo laughed.

"Gee, I don't remember the last time any bird has told John to shut it."

"That's because it's never happened Georgie." Ringo reminded him.

John stopped skipping around and jumped on the couch with Paul and George, he landed with a thump and a groan escaped Paul's mouth. "Get off me you twat." John giggled and stroked Paul's hair, "Never my love!"

George squirmed his way out from under John. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Nice meeting you," he whispered before going up the stairs to his room. Ringo mumbled something to me before running after George up the stairs. Now I was left with Paul and John. _Great!_ Paul managed to break free from the weight of John's body and scoot further down the length of the couch. John looked up at me just standing over the couch and patted his lap motioning me to sit there.

"Ha, I'm not that easy Lennon!" He cocked his head to the side, "Tsk Tsk don't fret, I like a challenge." I smirked and sat in-between him and Paul. "I bet you do, unfortunately I'm not playing." The last part came out as a whisper.

John let out an evil laugh before he tackled Paul and me, smashing us into a strange looking sort of dog pile. John was on top of me and I was on top of Paul. I could hear Paul groan again. "John will you get the fuck off!" He shifted underneath me until he fell onto the floor and trudged up the stairs.

I could feel the heat of John's body pressed up against me; suddenly everything was much more real. I was really here with him, and I had the chance to save him! God he was heavy. I tried to wiggle out, like Paul had done but John grabbed my wrists and looked into my eyes, "Don't fight it.." he pleaded. For exactly nine seconds, time stood still for both of us until we busted up laughing, like mad men. Yes, I would like it here.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm looking through you

**Chapter 4: I'm looking through you**

**A/N: Whoo! Just so you guys know, if you even care, I found my iPod. Thank you so much for liking this little story of mine, it means a lot. I know it is going sort of slow right now, but that's because I'm leading up to that unavoidable love triangle. So, if you would be ever so kind as to review it would certainly brighten my day! Oh and also let me know your opinion on who you think Sky should be with…**

Eventually, John and I got off the couch and found ourselves in the kitchen. I sat at the wooden table as John occupied himself, making tea. "Would you care for some?" he turned to ask.

"Sure," a smile spread on my face "who could resist free labor from a Beatle?" John chuckled and poured the tea into two mugs. He walked over to the table and sat across from me, placing one in front of me. "Now, tell me more about yourself. We can't have a complete stranger living with us, Eppy'll have a fit!" I took a sip of the very strong tea, trying not to choke to spare John's feelings. _If he has any that is.._

"Well, what is it you want to know?"

"How you got here, exactly."

"I already told you John, I can't answer that. At least not now."

"Fine, fine. What about the simple things? Music? If you like us, you must have great taste." He smirked at me.

"Yes, the Beatles are one of my favorite bands." I replied in a posh accent

"So you must have a favorite Beatle then.."

"Of course! Any guesses on which one?"

"Ringo." he muttered. We looked at each other for a while before laughing.

"Oh, yes, Ringo is definitely my favorite! I can just picture him banging away on his drums right this very minute!" My sarcasm was heavy. I stood up from the chair and began to call up the stairs. "Ringo, Ringo. Where far ought thou Ringo?" There was the sound of a door slamming and Ringo came bounding down the staircase. "Right here, my fair maiden!" He took my hand and brought it to his lips as John had done earlier.

"Alright, calm down Ringo. Calm down." John shouted from the kitchen. Ringo dropped my hand and shrugged. "It's not every day that a bird chooses me over you, John, jealous are we?" He picked me up, carrying me up the stairs. _Wow for the short one he was pretty strong. _John yelled some half-baked insult at him as he took me to his room.

"Okay, Ringo, as much as I love to be carried around places, I would prefer to have my feet on the ground." He put me back down. "Sorry, love, can't miss an opportunity to poke fun at John."

"I understand," I looked around his room. It was a lot tidier then John's, which surprised me.

"How long are you going to be staying?"

_How long was I going to be staying? At any moment could I simply just disappear? Would playing the song again bring me to my actual time? What would happen if I stayed? When the time came for my birth, would I cease to exist?_

I noticed Ringo was still looking at me, expecting an answer.

"As long as you'll have me, I suppose. That is if I can stay here?" I realized that I was never formally invited to live with them.

"Of course you can stay! But we might need a story for Eppy, he wouldn't really like a stray bird living with us since John is married and has little Julian." He quickly covered his mouth. "Shit! Don't tell John I said anything, he'll wring my neck!"

_So, this must be the year 1963! Wasn't Julian born then? Yeah he was. Wait! I suppose it could be 1964. I guess I'll have to wait and see if they smoke pot yet. _

"Don't worry," I gave him a reassuring smile. "I won't tell him anything."

"You're different Sky, I like that. I suppose I could tell Eppy that you are my cousin and need to stay here for a while."

Immediately I hugged him. "Thanks Ringo, maybe you are my favorite!" He chuckled and hugged me back. "Well, we're family now."

I pulled my arms back from where they were around him and started to exit his room. "I'll go tell the others the plan." I closed the door behind me and went to the one across from it. I assumed it would be either Paul or George's room since I only knew where John's and Ringo's were. Opening the white door I found both Paul and George sitting on the floor strumming their guitars quietly.

When they saw me they stopped playing. "Sorry to interrupt, I wanted to let you guys know that I am now Ringo's cousin."

"What?" Paul looked confused.

"I thought you said you were from America?" George asked.

"I am, Ringo is just telling Brian that I'm his cousin so it doesn't look weird that I am staying here."

"So you're staying then?" Paul asked

"Yes, I don't know how long. I really don't want to be a bother, but just until I can figure something out on my own."

George still looked confused "How do you know Brian."

"I don't, I've just heard his name mentioned a lot."

"Oh." he blushed looking down at his guitar. _Did I just make George Harrison blush?! Oh my god..this is too freaking awesome!_

"Well, welcome to the house of Beatle!" Paul smiled at me "If you ever took us to be serious before, you will soon find you were very wrong."

"You don't have to worry, I never took you seriously!"

"Where is it that you'll be sleeping then?" Paul questioned.

I pondered this for a minute, "The couch looked comfy."

"We can't have you sleeping on the couch, love, what kind of men would we be if we let a poor lost bird sleep on the couch?"

"An American man." I said, answering Paul's question.

"It's a good thing we're British then." George gave a toothy grin.

We laughed for a minute, and then Paul spoke up. "You can have my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Thanks Paulie!" I punched him playfully in the arm. "Now I don't have to bother to ask John were I would sleep."

"Knowing John, he would insist you sleep with him." Paul joked.

"Literally" George added.

I started to walk back out the door I came to tell John about the whole me-being-related-to-Ringo plan. I found him sitting on the couch reading a book with his Buddy Holly glasses on. He was so engrossed in the book he didn't even notice me sit down next to him.

I cleared my throat and he just about jumped off the couch. Quickly he tore his glasses off and closed the book shut, putting it under his leg. _Strange._

"So, I am now officially related to Ringo."

John was just staring at me as if he didn't even hear anything that just came out of my mouth. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello, Earth to Lennon…you speak yes?"

He seemed to snap out of his daze a bit and answered me slowly. "Oh, great."

"If Brian asks about it, you just tell him that I am his cousin and that is all you know."

"Alright, Eppy isn't due to bother us for another week."

Something was wrong, I could tell. He was jumpy and nervous, like he had committed a crime since I left him. I'll deal with him later.

"Well, Paul offered me his room so I think I'll go check that situation out. If his room is anything like yours I have a lot of cleaning to do." He managed a small smile at me. Hopping of the couch I grabbed my bag that was on the floor and went back up the staircase. I figured Paul's room was the one across from Johns. Opening the door, I walked inside and immediately fell in love. Not only was Paul's room spotless, he had a piano right in the center of the room. _Whoo! I hit the jackpot of rooms. The only thing that could possibly top this would be actually living in the house where Help! was filmed. _

I jumped on the bed and opened my guatemalan print bag, checking on the nine items that lay inside: my iPod, a picture of my grandmother, my first Beatles record (Meet the Beatles), my mother's wedding ring, the guitar pick my father gave me, a picture of me and my favorite teacher from high school, my sketch book, the Across the Universe dvd, and _oh my god where is it! _

The ninth item I had placed in my bag was a book all about the life of John Lennon. My father had given it to me in the hopes that maybe I would take an interest in him. Of course, I would, but he would never know because he died later that year.

Frantically, I looked through my whole bag again and again each time thinking I would find it there. It still wasn't there.

Little did I know that as I searched and searched my bag for the book, the living John Lennon was getting a history lesson about himself downstairs with the book I was so desperately looking for.


	5. Chapter 5 Carry That Weight

**Chapter 5: Carry that Weight**

**A/N: Hello there! Thanks for the review(s) you are all so lovely (**** 1967**) and make me feel more confident about my writing! This is a good thing, because I'm more of a talking in front of people person, not so much writing. Make sure to leave a review, if you would be so kind :) Without further ado, let's move onward with the story -

_ Great. Fucking perfect. I lost it! _I lost a book that would surely help me remember anything that my mind didn't already know about John Lennon. I was never obsessed with the guy, so I don't have his timeline of events memorized in my head. I do know some of the important details but that's about it.

Night was quickly approaching, and I grew more tired with each frantic thought I had on loosing that book. To be perfectly honest, I didn't know if I wanted to go to sleep. _Would I return to my own time if I did?_ No. It wouldn't work like that. Then again, who thought it was possible to time travel in the first place.

_I need a shower_. Hopping of the bed, I made my way over to the small bathroom. The walls were painted a pastel yellow and a large claw foot tub took up most of the room. _Ew pastel…really Paul. Is this where you get inspiration for the songs John called "granny shit"? _I turned on the water and closed the door behind me, not wanting a surprise visit from any stray Beatle.

Quickly stripping down, I stepped into the tub. The water felt warm against my skin making me relax from all the stress I had endured today. I hadn't taken a bath in a while, not really having time to sit and stop for a long periods of time. Plus, I'm more of a shower person anyway. I ran the shampoo through my hair, wincing in pain when my hand ran over a large bump on the back of my head. _When did this happen?_ _Maybe it was from my smooth landing off the bus and into the Beatles' home…yeah...probably._

Carefully rinsing out the shampoo, I pulled out the plug and watched the water swirl down the drain as I stood and grabbed the nearest towel. Not wanting to put my dirty clothes back on, I wrapped the off-white towel around my body and walked to George's room hoping to find Paul there.

The door was shut, so I knocked. I heard a thud and the door swung open revealing Paul's face. He took in my appearance, eyes traveling up and down my barely clothed body. _This towel is sort of short.._ "Oh, Sky, di-did you need something?" He stuttered. _Really I am making Paul McCartney stutter? If only those girls who made fun of me in high school could see this!_

"Do you have a shirt I could wear? I don't really have a suitcase full of clothes on me."

"Sure, sure. Follow me." He led me back to his room and opened a large drawer. Taking a few minutes sorting through the shirts, he finally tossed me a large dark green one with a pocket on the left side. "That color should look fab on you, and make your hair stand out." I looked at him in confusion. _Of course Paul would care about looking good for bed, being the cute one would be a hard reputation to maintain. _

"Thanks Paul." I laughed.

"You're welcome darling." He replied in an attempted American accent, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

_ Oh Paul, you are too much. _I sighed and put on my bra and underwear, pulling Paul's shirt over my head. My hair was almost completely dry; _Yes it has magical fucking powers okay! _Glancing in the mirror I noticed he was right. The dark emerald green color made my long tangled hair look as if it was on fire. _Where were you for my Prom Paul, you could have been loads of help deciding on the dress colors! _

His shirt came to about mid-thigh area on me. _Wow am I really that short?_ _Oh well.._ Yawning, I threw myself on the bed; turning off the bedside lamp that was on. I buried myself under the covers, as a small child would, and closed my eyes. Sleep enveloping me as soon as I did.

I'm not really sure exactly how long I slept; it couldn't have been very long because not soon after I was peacefully dreaming the door to Paul's room slammed shut. My eyes opened to find an angry looking John Lennon clutching the book I thought I lost.

"Where did you get that?" I carefully asked him, sitting up.

He was fuming, "Where did I get it? Where did I get it? Where the fuck did you get it?" He threw the book down on the floor.

"John, why would you read that? There are things you aren't supposed to know."

"Oh, like how I get popped off in the end!"

"No, you weren't supposed to know this, it could change things!" I could feel the tears coming, but I was trying to hold them back. I couldn't cry in front of him.

He moved quickly to the bed holding me by my shoulders, "You need to answer my fucking question Sky! Quit lying."

I was scared; he wasn't going to hit me…right? "Okay, what do you really want to know.." the words came out as a whisper.

"Where did you really come from? And how is it you have that!" he pointed to the book lying on the floor.

_Do I tell him the absolute truth? He read the book, maybe he would believe me. I don't think I should lie now…_

John shook me, "Well.."

My words came out slowly, "My name is Sky Simmons, I am nineteen years old and I am from the year 2009."

His grip tightened and he slammed me into the back of the bed. "You really expect me to believe that? I'm not daft, you know."

"I know that. Didn't you read the book? How else can you explain me having that?"

He was silent, so I continued. "I wanted to save you. You didn't deserve to die. I thought that I could find a way to get back to you in your time and change things. Obviously, I figured out the getting back part but saving you will come later down the road. 1980 is quite a ways away."

"Sixteen years," he whispered "I have sixteen years left to live."

"John-,"

"No, it's fine. We all die sometime right?" He got off the bed and walked out the door closing it tightly behind him.

_Shit! This is not the way it was supposed to go. He was never supposed to know THIS soon! At least I know what year it is, 1964…Will this change things now? Am I even going to still be welcome to live here? Ughhhh…I should go after him, but he might not want ME anywhere near him now. Why do things have to be so freaking complicated!_

Deciding to go after him, I opened the door and crossed the hall to his room. _Do I knock? Naw..he wouldn't let me in. _Cautiously opening his door, I saw something I never in a million years would thought I would see; John Lennon laying on his bed, crying.

Walking over to the foot of the bed and sitting on the side, I put my hand on his leg. "There is still time you know, and you have me to help you."

He was silent, "Am I really that horrible of a person, for someone to want to kill me?"

"Of course not, you will do some amazing things in your life. The guy who shot you was crazy."

"What about Cyn and Jules? They seemed to hate me based on what that book said."

"John, they could never hate you."

"But—,"

"You have the power to change that, to change everything! Your future isn't set in stone you know.."

He didn't say anything for a while, we just sat there in silence. Eventually, I stood up to return back to Paul's room but before I could walk away, John's arm grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed with him. "Stay?" he said, simply, but with enough emotion to make me want to kiss him right then and there and tell him everything was going to be fine.

I turned my body to face him, meeting his light brown eyes. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my hair, still sobbing quietly. I sighed and closed my eyes for the second time that night, not knowing what would be in store for me in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6 You Really Got A Hold On Me

**Chapter 6: You really got a hold on me**

**A/N: Here you go…make sure to review! The button down there…click it…and tell me how I'm doing…thanks! This chapter sucks! I hate it…it's terrible…And just so you know, the next update may or may not be a little late. I don't exactly know when I will have any free time, but I will try and write when I can :) **

Morning came, sooner than expected, or wanted for that matter. Opening my eyes, I saw the sleeping form of John Lennon lying down next to me. _Oh Sky you are certainly living the dream! _He looked so peaceful when he slept, not having to worry about screaming fans or the troubles that seemed to follow him everywhere he turned. I could certainly just lay here with him forever, making sure he was safe.

The door to the bedroom swung open and Paul stood there, looking frantic. "John, have you seen-oh, never mind then, I guess you found her."

John opened his eyes and sat up, taking in Paul's frantic appearance. "What are you rambling on about Macca?" Clearly, he was not a morning person.

Paul looked in my direction, "I thought you left, the room was empty."

I snickered at this, "Where could I go exactly?"

He looked down and mumbled something to himself, obviously walking into an already awkward situation. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you guys alone to do whatever it was you were doing before I interrupted."

"Please do." John added as Paul made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He let out a long sigh and glanced in my direction. "Alright Miss Future, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean; my plan is ruined now because someone had to poke his nose into other people's belonging!"

He laughed at this, "You're telling me that if you saw a book with your name on it, inside some strange girl's bag, you wouldn't read it?"

"That depends; some of us have more self-control then others."

His hand began to move up my leg under the blanket, "I suppose you're right." he said with a grin. Immediately, I smacked his hand away. "Really Lennon, you're married." _Pig! _

"Sure. Sure." He pushed back the covers and stood up running a hand through his hair.

"Did that book mean nothing to you; I would have thought you'd learn to change." I said, getting up from the bed as well, making sure to pull Paul's shirt down.

A shock went through his body at the mention of the book. He pointed at me, "Let's not mention that bloody thing again."

"What about the others?" _I can't lie to them too. Especially since John already knows._

"Well they don't need to know everything now, do they?"

"But-

"No. No buts about it. It's my life, my future, my decision."

"Alright, if that's the way you want it." I opened the door and walking out into the hallway.

His voice came behind me, "It is."

We walked down the stairs into the kitchen where the other three Beatles were eating Breakfast that George apparently made. "Morning," Ringo, rather cheerfully, greeted us. "I suppose you slept well." He said eyeing John.

Not wanting any smart ass remark from Lennon, I spoke up. "Yes! Thank you so much for letting me stay here, it really means a lot."

Ringo smiled at me, "Sure thing, cousin."

John sat down at the table in-between Paul and George. Ringo ushered me to the seat by him on the opposite side, facing the other Beatles. George managed to speak between mouthfuls of food, "Are you hungry? I made some biscuits and eggs."

My stomach growled, answering the question. I put some food on the plate in front of me. "I didn't know you could cook Georgie."

Lennon piped up, "That's because he eats everything before we have the chance."

George elbowed him under the table. "One of my girlfriends taught me to make eggs, besides sandwiches, I can't cook anything else."

"And that's why we need women, to cook for us!" John smiled at me, knowing his comment would get to me.

"Of course, where would women be without men guiding us through life." I rolled my eyes at him. _If only he knew what women could do in the future…I bet his head would explode!_

"Eppy called this morning." Paul said to his fellow band mates.

"Did you tell him about her," John asked gesturing towards me.

"Hey, I have a name!"

Paul ignored my comment, "No, I can't lie to him this early in the morning. Besides, you are the actor here."

They all laughed at this. _Did I miss something? _"Paulie, you must have me confused with Ringo."

"Can't be his nose is too distinct," George added. _Poor Ringo, I happen to like his nose!_

Ringo sighed, "Alright, let's not start with the nose jokes. What did Eppy say Paul?"

"We have a photo shoot today."

Loud groans escaped from them all. "I thought we had this week off!" John was upset.

"Yeah, away from those screaming loonies!" George didn't seem too happy either.

Paul ran his hand through his shaggy hair, "It's just this one shoot and then that's it"

"What about Sky, what do we do with her?" Ringo asked.

"I can stay here, if you don't want Brian to find out about me yet." I offered.

They thought about this for a minute until Paul spoke up, "Alright, are you going to need anything while we are out?"

"Clothes would be nice, unless you are going to let me wear your shirts forever." _Honestly, I wouldn't mind. His shirt is really comfortable._

"We'll see what we can manage." He replied

We all ate the food George made and all four Beatles went back up the stairs to get dressed and ready to leave for the photo shoot. Not knowing what to do with myself, I laid on the couch and flipped through one of the magazines on the table. _Magazines are so much cooler back in the 60s…I'm so glad to be here. Oh my gosh is that Pattie Boyd? I wonder if her and George are dating yet…Questions…Questions…_

Time went on ticking by, George was the first one to come down the stairs and sit next to me. His thick eyebrows were knitted together in frustration. _I wonder if the fans really get to him that much. _

"Something wrong?" I asked him

He looked up at me, "No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ordinary being…"

"Ordinary being the screams wherever you go, jelly beans thrown at you onstage, and having to face the two headed monster that takes the name Lennon/McCartney when you want a song or two on the album."

I felt bad for him, I really did. "I'm sorry Georgie."

"Eh don't worry about it, that's life you know." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and proceeded to light it. I could only wince as he took a drag. _Smoking can kill you George. In fact, it did._

Ringo and John came down the stairs next and sat down on the couch as well. "Where is Paul?" I asked them.

"Paulie is still getting his pretty little face ready to leave." John said in a girlie voice.

Ringo chimed in, "He always takes the longest."

"Do not!" Paul yelled from upstairs.

"Macca get down here already!" John yelled back at him.

Paul's heavy footsteps were heard as he made his way down the stairs. "Let's go lads."

They all said their goodbyes to me as they left the house. The door shut, and I was all alone. Yet again. _Now, what am I going to do? Who knows how long they are going to take with that photo shoot. Perfect, all alone and absolutely nothing to do. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Hard Day's Night**

**A/N: Hi everybody! Do you want to know where I have been for so long? Let me explain…so first of all I got two kittens and they are a handful…I should of known naming them Lennon and McCartney. But it's pretty cool saying to people that Lennon and McCartney slept with you. If you know what I mean. Also I've been rehearsing for this play I'm in like crazy…but it will be worth it in the end. Alright I'm thinking of finishing the entire story today so I can just worry about when to upload it..we shall see…. Reviews would be lovely and make me smile :] Thank you all!**

If someone ever told me that I would be completely bored in the sixties, they would learn what the back of my hand across their face feels like. Seriously, my entire life I've felt out of place. That I belonged here; in this wonderful amazing time and now here I was, done with reading every single magazine the Beatles had in their house twice waiting for them to get back.

A shrill ringing broke the silence of the empty house. Getting off the couch I made my way over to the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, unsure of who would be calling the Beatles residence.

"Sky, it's Paul."

"Oh, hi Paul. When are you guys getting back ?"

There was the muffled sound of arguing in the background. "Soon, soon. We stopped at a clothing store. Is there anything specific you wanted?"

"Well, you know how sixties girls dress, why don't you just pick some stuff out for me."

"Alright." Again, there was the muffled sound of someone talking. I soon heard Lennon's voice on the other end.

"Do you need any panties miss? That can be arranged!"

_Oh John, you are too much.._ "Lennon put Paul back on the phone."

"What am I not enough for you?" He replied in a teasing tone. There was an exchange of the phone and I heard Paul's voice through the old fashioned phone.

"Sorry about that, you know John. I assume you've gotten to know him rather well."

_What's that supposed to mean? _"Uhh..well sure I guess. What are trying to get at?"

"Oh nothing really, it usually happens this way. Girl meets John, John likes girl, girl sleeps with John, and then the end. I guess I should give you props for staying around longer."

"Um, Paul I never slept with John. I couldn't do that to Cynthia and Julian. I'd be a horrible person."

"How do you know about Julian? John's only told us."

_Oh shit..here we go again. _"I'm sorry Paul, I can't hear you…you must be breaking up…I'll see you when you get home." Quickly I hung up the phone, not waiting for a response.

_Great so now I have to deal with Paul, and I can't say that Ringo told me, why is my life so complicated, why was I given such a big mouth!_

Now I was getting anxious about their arrival back home. Would Paul question me right away? Did he mention it to George or Ringo? Sighing, I walked up to Paul's room and sat down on the piano bench. Hoping to ease my nerves, I began to play one of the few songs I knew how to play on the piano, Desperado by the Eagles.

The piano keys felt cool beneath my fingers, and I started to sing the chorus. I was more than halfway into the song when someone cleared their throat behind me. Quickly, I turned around to see Paul leaning against the doorframe. _Gosh what is it with Beatles mysteriously popping up in places they shouldn't be.._

"Well, you didn't have to quit." He said, making his way over to the piano bench and sitting down next to me.

I gulped before replying, "That's alright, I was just killing time."

"Killing time eh? With a song like that. Do you have a title for it?" he seemed genuinely interested.

"Uh, it's called Desperado." _Oh no! He thinks I wrote it…not good…not good..I can't credit! But how do I explain…_

"Ah gear name, would you mind if we did a cover of it? We'd give you credit of course.." he batted his eyelashes, obviously in business mode.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _"I don't know Paul, it might not be fair."

"Fair? To who?"

_Okay Sky…You can do this…Lennon will understand…eventually.._ "To the people who actually write it, later down the road. Sometime in 73, if my memory serves me correctly." My voice came out shaky and Paul looked at me funny, confusion written all over his face in giant caps lettering.

"What are you going on about?"

"Listen Paul, you may think I'm crazy when I tell you this, but I'm actually not from here. And by here I mean this time, I come from the year 2009."

He stood up from the piano and shut the door to his room. "Why are you here? Is it to mess with us lot or something? Do you need money? I don't need some crazy bird messing with John's head."

"Doesn't this explain why I knew about Cynthia and Julian? Paul, I'm telling the truth. You've got to believe me."

Paul looked down as if he was going over all the facts. He was quiet, so I took this as a sign to continue. "If you need proof, I have it." Getting up from the piano bench, I practically ran to my bag lying on the floor by the bed and grabbed my iPod. "See!" I said holding it up to him. "This is called an iPod; in the future we use it to store music and other things."

He walked over to me and took the iPod from my hands, looking it over. "I don't understand, it just seems like a hunk of metal to me."

"That's because you don't have it on silly," I pressed the button and the screen lit up as did Paul's eyes when he saw a picture of the Beatles as my background. "Now, what song would you like to hear? I'm only going to play ones you've actually released."

He thought for a moment, "We just released Beatles for Sale, how about I'll follow the Sun."

_Alright so I am in '64… _"Ooh I've always loved that one." Clicking on the song, the music began to play through the futuristic device and Paul's mouth made a small "o" as he heard his voice.

"Do you believe me now, Mr. McCartney? Or is there any more proof I can provide for you?"

He shook his head, "No, no. I believe you. But how did you manage to get here? In this time, that is?"

"Well, somehow, when I was listening to one of your later songs, I ended up in your house. Not that I was complaining or anything, I was actually trying to get here."

His eyebrow rose. "Why would you want to come here? Isn't the future full of flying cars and underwater houses?"

That comment made me laugh, "No. Not any flying cars where I come from. Aside from technology, the future is dull. In fact, the era you're living in would probably be one of the greatest."

"Well I have loads of questions, but let's go downstairs so the boys can show you the clothes we managed to find for you." He smiled.

"Oh no, is it that bad."

He chuckled and led me out of his room, "Don't worry, I monitored them."

We made our way down the stairs and into the living room, where I saw the other three Beatles surrounded by dozens of colored bags and boxes. "Jesus Christ, did you guys buy the whole fucking store?" George laughed, "Blame Paul, it's not every day he gets a human Barbie doll to dress up."

I looked at Paul and he blushed gathering some of the bags to show me what they got. John patted the couch, motioning me to sit next to him. So, I walked over and sat down. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "What took you and Macca so long?"

I saw his sly grin and slapped his arm, "Don't worry about it Lennon, it's none of your business."

"Well it is my business if my bass player is too tired to practice because a certain lady wore him out." He shot back.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure he is in perfect condition." _Ugh it's always about sex isn't it?_

He grinned, "Ta."

By this time Paul had rounded up all the bags and began to present me with my new wardrobe, which unfortunately consisted of a lot of dresses and skirts. Paul seemed pleased with all he picked out for me, and looked for a reaction with each item he presented. I managed to smile or nod each thing he showed me and John would applaud. _I've got to admit, for a guy he has great taste in women's clothing._

Now, only one bag remained but Paul looked at it like it didn't belong with the others. "What's in that bag, Paulie?" I asked him.

"Not sure, I don't remember getting this," He reached into the bag and pulled out dozens of tighty-whiteys. "Who bought these?"

Ringo's eyes snapped up, "Oh sorry Paul, those are mine." He grabbed the bag and rushed upstairs, leaving the rest of us to stare at each other in confusion before laughing our heads off.

* * *

**A/N: And that was that...which pairing would you like to see? Tell me in the reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Time of the Season

**Chapter 8: Time of the Season**

**A/N: I love you guys so much! I read all your reviews and it just made me so happy to know there are people out there who like this little story of mine :) Without further ado…let's continue on to the story!**

Eventually, everyone settled down after Ringo's underwear incident. George went over to the kitchen, pulling out supplies to make a sandwich, so I followed him, leaving John and Paul on the couch arguing over some bizarre show on the TV. I sat at the kitchen table watching as George made his sandwich. He seemed so into what he was doing, he hardly noticed I was there. _He's sort of like that with his music too._

George sat down across from me, his eyes meeting my gaze. "What?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing, you are just very interesting to watch." I realized that sounded creepier then intended so I quickly corrected myself, "I mean you just seem so intense."

He knitted his thick brows together, "Intense, well I suppose they should start calling me the intense Beatle. It would sure beat being called quiet."

_Poor Georgie, he tries… _"I wouldn't call you quiet; you are talking now you know."

A smile spread on his face. "The press ought to get ahold of this story, they'd go mad."

"Right," I yawned "well, I'll leave you to your sandwich. Night George." I stood up from the table.

"Night." He returned to eating. Walking up the stairs, I yelled goodnight to Paul and John behind me. I assumed Ringo was in his room, so opened his door catching a glimpse of a figure sitting in the corner. "Ringo?"

The figure turned around to reveal Ringo's smiling face, "Oh hello love." He replied nonchalantly.

"What are you doing?"

He stood up to reveal what looked like a lava lamp plugged into the corner he was sitting. "Some fan sent me this lava lamp thing. She said her uncle is working on them. It's pretty gear right!"

_Lava Lamp…hmmm..interesting.. _"Yeah, it's great."

Ringo looked me over, "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh. No, I was just going to say goodnight."

He smiled, "Well go on, say it."

"Goodnight." I laughed. _Oh you Beatle you.._

"Goodnight Sky." He sat back down at stared at his lava lamp. I walked out of his room, closing the door behind me.

Walking into Paul's room, I noticed all the bags of clothes had been out all over the place. Paul's shirt was on the bed with a note lying on top. I picked it up and saw Paul's writing on it, "Sky, it looked better on you anyway. –Paul"

Smiling to myself, I placed the note in my bag. Just in case I ever did return to the future, unexpectedly. I put my clothes from the future in there as well, considering I had a new wardrobe. Picking Paul's green shirt up, I put it on and breathed in his scent. _He is pretty amazing. Now I know what they mean about that McCartney charm. _Climbing into his bed, I turned the light off and hoped to get an uninterrupted sleep for once.

Time ticked on, my quest for sleep almost in reach when there was a light tap on my door. It opened and Paul's face shown through the darkness. "Are you asleep." He asked.

"I'm trying to be." I whispered back to him. _Ughh All I want is to sleep for once…_

He looked at his feet, unsure of what to do with himself. "Right, sorry."

I sighed and patted the space next to me on the bed. "Alright, come here. But I will only answer a few of your questions."

Paul smiled and jumped onto the bed, getting under the covers. I could feel the heat of his body next to mine. "How can you be sure I wanted to ask you questions?" he winked at me.

"Just a hunch, now what do you want to know?"

He cleared his throat, "Are the Beatles still popular in the future?"

"Yes, of course." I laughed. _No question about that…_

"Do we still tour?"

"No, you can't, there is only two of you left." My hand covered my mouth. _Shit! Why did I say that.._

Paul looked over at me slightly scared, "Who?"

"Do you really want to know?" _This wouldn't change things right?_

There was a long pause before he answered, "Yes."

My voice was low, "Ringo and you."

Paul let out a sigh, and then turned to face me. "What happened?"

"John dies first, someone shoots him. George dies after from cancer." I felt like crying, it was awful to explain to someone how their friends died. "But don't worry; I am here to change all of that."

"How is that possible? Can you even do that?" he questioned.

"I'm going to try, no matter how difficult it may seem. I mean, I time traveled here right? That seemed like the biggest obstacle, now I just have to look out for you guys."

Paul's arm wrapped around me pulling me closer to him, his eyes clouded with various emotions. "I'm glad you did." He whispered. Then, suddenly his lips were on mine.

Most girls have their first kiss in middle school, it's awkward and embarrassing, but as you grow older it becomes more pleasurable. For me, middle school went by without any boy touching my lips. Then high school rolled around and nothing happened. I graduated with a 4.0 and the title known as Never Been Kissed. But now here I was, in a different time, and Paul McCartney's lips were all over mine.

The moment seemed almost surreal until he pulled away. We looked at each other for a second until he spoke, "Do you mind if I stay here?"

_Did I mind? Pshh did I mind.. _"It is your bed after all. Goodnight Paul." I turned to the other side my back facing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning over to speak into my ear, "Goodnight Sky." My eyes shut. My brain, however, was going a mile a minute. Somehow I managed to fall asleep, in Paul's arms.

Morning, I was awoken by a loud pounding on the door. "Sky, open the fucking door!" I sat up and saw Paul sleeping next to me, looking like a complete angel. Confused on why the door was locked, I swung it open to find John staring back at me. "Why was your bloody door locked?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't lock it." He thought about it for a moment before pushing past me and walking into the room.

When he saw Paul, he glared at me. "Ah, you and Macca have some fun last night?"

"No. We didn't."

He shook his head, gazing at the sleeping McCartney on the bed. "You had to. He locked the door, that means he's gonna shag someone."

"What!" now I was seriously confused.

John started to walk back out of the door, "Whatever you say Sky."

When he was gone, I went back over to the bed and sat down next to Paul. He opened his eyes when I did, smiling at me. "Good morning."

Because of the door incident, I wasn't sure what kind of mood to be in with Paul at the moment. Did he think I was just going to sleep with him? "Morning."

He yawned getting up, "I missed this bed. The couch is nice but nothing compared to ye old McCartney mattress."

"I've got to admit, it is a nice bed." _Gee I wonder why it's so nice.._

"Shall we get some Breakfast then.." Paul put his hand out and escorted me out his room and down to the kitchen where Lennon was sitting, eating a bowel of cornflakes. I sat down in the chair next to John while Paul rummaged through the cabinets. The house seemed oddly quiet, compared to the usual lively state. I soon noticed that George and Ringo were missing.

"Where are George and Ringo?" I asked John.

He looked at me, chewing his cornflakes, and said, "They went to get a tree."

"A tree? Why?" _Okay that is a bit beyond the usual Beatles strangeness._

He tapped the top of my head. "For Christmas silly."

"Really it's near Christmas? What day is?" _Man I need to get time sorted out…_

John squinted at the calendar over where Paul was making tea, "It's the 23rd of December."

"Does this mean we are decorating the tree when they get back?" I was excited, my first Christmas in a while where I wasn't alone. Paul answered as he brought the tea over, "Yes, it's our new tradition." I grabbed the hot mug from him and took a sip, getting used to the taste of real British tea. Paul sat down across from John and me, sipping his tea as well.

The front door to the house opened and George and Ringo walked in, carrying a beautiful Christmas tree behind them. It was almost taller than Ringo. They began to set it up in the living room and John got up from the table mumbling something about getting lights. I walked over to where George and Ringo were setting up the tree watching them get in on the stand; I've always loved the Christmas holiday season. Decorating was the best part.

John returned with two boxes, and opened one to get lights out. He began stringing them around the tree. I ventured over to the other box and opened it, revealing dozens of sparkly Christmas looking ornaments. Paul came over, now done with his tea and picked up a few and hung them on the tree. Each Beatle would grab an ornament and place it on the tree, not wanting to include myself in their tradition, I watched. Ringo looked at me and smiled, "Well come on Sky you know what to do."

I laughed and picked up a red and green ball and put it on the tree. Pretty soon the ornaments had run out and only the star remained. John spoke up, "C'mon Ringo, it's your star time." The others laughed; George noticed my confused expression and explained, "He puts the star on because of his name, Starr."

John clapped him on the back, "Son, it's less funny when you explain it." George mumbled something under his breath.

"Well go on Ringo." Paul encouraged.

Ringo took the large golden star out of the box and tried to place it on the tree. Being shorter than the rest of them, this proved to be difficult and he couldn't reach. He kept trying to get it up there, jumping and everything but failed. It didn't help the other three Beatles were in hysterics at his misfortune.

"Ahh, the tree is bigger this year." He said.

George turned one of the boxes upside down and put it in front of Ringo. "Here you are Rings, try this."

Ringo got on the box and was able to put the star on. "Thank you George." He climbed back down and sat on the couch, admiring the tree. The rest of us joined him.

"Do you know what I think," Paul started

John interrupted, "I have a feeling I'm going to find out."

Paul continued, ignoring Lennon's remark, "We should throw a Christmas Eve party."

"Why do you want to throw it? What did the poor party ever do to you?" George smiled a toothy grin.

"Actually that is a great idea but what do I do? Hide the whole time?" I asked them.

Ringo answered, "No, this would be the time to introduce you to everyone, especially Brian." The others nodded their heads in agreement. I was honestly scared to meet the Beatles famous manager. He seemed intimidating from what I've read, but maybe I could prevent his death as well.

"Alright boys I guess we are throwing a party!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! I updated sorta on time? Well on time for me anyway..I wanted to do it now since I have my play this weekend and I might not get a chance to write. Reviews are always nice :) **


	9. Chapter 9 Day Tripper

**Chapter 9: Day Tripper**

**A/N: Well hello there…friends? Yes its official we are all friends now. I'm done with finals! Yess! And now I'm on winter break so hopefully I have more opportunities for writing. Thanks for the reviews I love you all! Here is chapter number nine…number nine…number nine..number nine..**

The next morning the boys and I were gathered around the couch discussing what we would need to do to throw a party. At first, they thought it should be an actual party with all their famous celebrity buddies and such but after much arguing on my part we slimmed it down to a family and friends get together. This would be better if I was to attend. Our discussion was interrupted when a shrill ring came from the phone in the kitchen. Ringo jumped up to get it. "Hello? Oh hi Cyn, sure here's John."

John got up off the couch and skipped over to the phone, "Is it me beautiful wife?" he spoke in a girlie voice. The phone was given to him and Paul took my attention away from his conversation. "Do you want to do something today?" he asked, his big doe eyes looking right into my soul.

"What do you mean?" _Aren't we supposed to be planning this wonderful party so I can meet Brian properly? _

"Well I was thinking we should go out. It would give you a chance to show off your new clothes," he whispered the next part in my ear so George wouldn't hear "and you could get the 60s experience."

I smiled at him. _He is pretty lovely…and those eyes _"Alright Paul, that sounds…amazing…but what about the screaming girls who could potentially kill me if they see me with you?"

"Ah them? Don't worry love, I'll wear a disguise." He winked.

John regained my attention as he skipped back to the couch, "Cyn is coming, Cyn is coming, Cyn is coming!" He nudged his way in-between Paul and me.

_Cynthia, his wife, here! And I thought I was just going to have to worry about Brian. Not good.._

"When exactly is she coming over here?" I asked worried, considering I wasn't properly dressed for an encounter with THE Cynthia Lennon. I was only wearing Paul's shirt for god sakes!

Lennon scratched his head, "Hmm not sure exactly, could be a few hours, a few minutes," the doorbell rang "or now." He got off the couch to open the door and there stood Cynthia, looking as beautiful as ever with her dyed blonde hair and dark black dress, makeup put in all the right places. She gave John a kiss and he escorted her inside. The rest of the boys got off the couch to greet her leaving me abandoned. Her eyes eventually landed on me and her eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

_Oh no! We weren't supposed to meet like this! She'll think I'm some kind of whore or something living with four men and not dating any one of them._

John saw the panic on my face and quickly rushed to save me, "Cyn this is Sky, she is-uhh-Ringo's cousin and is living with us…temporarily."

Her gaze softened a bit, "Pleasure to meet you."

Four words, that's all she said. John took her over to the kitchen table where he was preparing tea for the two of them. I saw this as a golden opportunity and ran upstairs to put some proper clothes on. Locking Paul's door behind me, I rummaged through the bags trying to piece together something that didn't scream "time traveling whore who is after your husband." Thankfully, the majority of the clothes Paul picked out didn't have that effect.

Settling with a plain blue dress that came down right above the knee with some white kitten heels and a skinny white belt to match, I looked into the mirror. _Ooh nice. Now it's time to tame the beast. _My hands ran through my tangled mess of red hair, trying to smooth it down a bit. _Oh well, at least I tried. _

I took a deep breath before opening the door and going back down the stairs. Paul noticed me struggling a bit to walk in heels, _it's been awhile_,and helped me to the couch where only two Beatles sat. George took in my new appearance and smiled at me awkwardly, while Ringo kept nodding his head. Paul spoke, "You look fab!" This made me blush and I managed to squeak out a "thanks."

John yelled to me from the kitchen, "Sky! Get in here…your woman-ness is needed." _Oh great what could this be?_

I walked over to the kitchen table where he and Cynthia sat. "You yelled?"

His eyes looked over my new clothes and he snickered, "Why yes, Cynthia here is going to be preparing food for the party tomorrow and you are going to help her." He said in a snooty posh accent. _Just because I'm a woman, I have to cook! Oooh I ought a…. oh wait, 60s okay calm down, this happened all the time. Don't look suspicious._

"Sure John, that sounds just great!" He smiled and stood up patting Cynthia on the back, "Well I wouldn't want to get in the way, the boys and I will be upstairs." The rest of the guys followed him, leaving me and Cynthia alone together.

I figured I should clear everything up to make this whole thing less awkward. "Look Cynthia, I'm sorry if you find it strange that I'm living with the boys, if I was in your position I would think the same thing, but I just want you to know that I'm not here because I want to be, I'd rather have my own place and occasionally visit, but this is the way it is right now."

She looked at me and smiled, "Oh don't worry its all fine, I understand. And please call me Cyn."

I was prepared to ramble more so her statement took me by surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, there is one thing I don't understand though."

"What?"

"How does Ringo have an American cousin?" she questioned.

_C'mon quick thinking brain…_ "He comes from a large family."

"Right, well let's get started on this meal then. We'll have to make things that will save, and we can always prepare the turkey tomorrow." _Bird cooking..fun.._

Helping Cynthia or Cyn out with the food actually wasn't that bad. She was really nice; it's a wonder how she ended up with Lennon. We made potatoes, green bean casserole, and some other delicious side dishes that would be heated up tomorrow. I was thankful we weren't cooking the turkey today, considering my talents in the kitchen did not go very far. While we were putting the food away she asked me things about America and how life was there, I had to be careful on what information to give away so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"What about London? Have you seen much of it yet?"

"No not much, Paul is taking me out today so I guess I will."

She grinned at me, "Paul eh? Do you fancy him?"

_Ahhh British lingo! Awesome! _"I don't know. I shouldn't because it could screw things up."

"What do you mean? I think you two would be a cute couple."

"It might be weird for the guys if that happened."

Cyn shook her head, "Oh they'd get over it."

The sound of heavy footsteps stopped our conversation and Paul appeared, dressed in his awful looking disguise. "Oh my god! What is on your face?" Cyn giggled and he stroked the long black beard, "I thought I looked fabulous." _Macca Sass! _

"So are you ready for a day around the town?" he put his arm out.

I linked mine with his, "With that thing…we'll see." We started toward the door and Cyn called after us, "Have fun you two!" I grabbed a coat from the rack, remembering that it would be cold.

The front door opened and my eyes tried to take everything in. The first thing I noticed was, of course, the intense chill but when I saw the people walking around doing their everyday errands it made me smile, only because they were dressed all 60s like. There weren't many hippie looking people, which I didn't expect to see in '64 or London for that matter. Paul led us down a street to a diner. One that sold milkshakes and had waitresses on roller-skates. Needless to say, I loved it and so far nobody recognized Paul.

We sat at the counter and he ordered two malts. They soon arrived and the waitress gave Paul a funny look, probably because of the beard. "I'm starting to think that this beard makes me look less attractive." He scratched it, making me laugh. "Really what makes you think that?"

He took a sip of the malt, "Well that look the waitress gave me wasn't too pleasant."

"You should test this theory by wearing it onstage, the girls would go mad!" I twirled my straw around.

"You think?"

"Oh I know..."

Two preteen looking girls had just walked into the joint wearing Beatle shirts, Paul's eyes widened and he said he was going to go to the restroom just in case they did recognize him. I agreed and he left. I took a sip of the malt and our waitress came back over, "Is that your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Just a casual acquaintance."

She thought this over for a second before replying, "Don't take any offence to this, but he is sort of an ugly bloke."

_We are talking about PAUL MCCARTNEY right? _I had to suppress my laughter, "Yes, I suppose." She nodded and walked away. The two girls had left the place so I knocked on the men's room door, signaling to Paul it was safe. He came out and I told him what the waitress had said.

"Ugly bloke eh? She doesn't appreciate the beard, let's go." He tossed some money on the counter and we walked out.

The next place he took me to was a park, which was quiet enough that he could ditch the beard. We strolled along by the duck ponds and talked about random things. I never would have guessed he was so down to earth, but he was. The conversation was light and enjoyable, until he asked me about my family. I sat down on one of the nearby benches. "There isn't much to say about my family."

He frowned, "There must be something."

I looked down at the grass, debating whether or not I was ready to share the details of my so called family, eventually I began, "I was an only child, mom never wanted kids but dad did so when I came around things were off balance. He got me into the Beatles and good music, which I appreciated later down the road. When I was 10 years old I found out that my parents were getting a divorce because my mom cheated with another married man. Dad was upset and got violent on her, which she used against him in the custody battle they had over me. It lasted awhile and when I turned 14 I was told I would live with my mother. She never wanted me, so I don't know why she fought so hard to take me away from dad. Maybe it was to get back at him? When I turned 18 and graduated my mother told me that dad had died a year ago. An entire year had passed and then she decided to tell me. I never forgave her for that. I moved out when I could to live in New York…and now I'm here."

I felt tears begin to drip down my face, which Paul wiped away for me. "I didn't know, I'm so sorry Sky."

Attempting to compose myself I stood back up, "It's fine. All in the past, well future I suppose I need to figure this time travel thing out." He put his arm around me, "My mum died when I was young, I understand some of what you went through."

I looked to see Paul's face guarded, showing little emotion, like when he had been interviewed after John's death. _I wonder if that is how he copes.. _Carefully, I wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks; for being there." He smiled, slightly.

We didn't realize how late it had got, the moon was already out. So we hurried back to the house as quickly as possible and tried to make little noise walking in. The house was all dark so we figured everyone had gone off to bed, then a light came on, we spun around to see John sitting on the couch watching us.

"And where have you been?" he asked.

Paul replied, "Why do you care?"

The two stared at each other, not saying anything. _Ohhh shit…it's about to go down.._

Cynthia came down the stairs, interrupting whatever unspoken message John and Paul were sending each other, and called for John to come to bed. He gave Paul one last glance before going up the stairs after her.

"Shall we call it a night then?" I asked. Paul nodded and I led him up to his room. By this point we were too tired to change out of our clothes and just collapsed on the bed.

**A/N: Overdue I know, I did start it before Christmas with the hopes of writing and publishing the party BEFORE Christmas but the holidays are hectic and crazy…so that didn't happen. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve so I have the entire day to write! Which I will because you are all amazing and deserve another chapter right away! Review Please :) And do you all have any new year's resolutions?**


End file.
